


Green

by Nahwei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahwei/pseuds/Nahwei
Summary: Yamaguchi being indecisive. Tsukishima suffering.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu is over. Holy crap y'all. 
> 
> ANyways, this here's an old piece. But you can imagine these two being whatever age. Works regardless.

“It doesn’t have to be amazing, you know,” Tsukishima sighs for the fifth time, “you do this every time.” His expression is as unimpressed as always. He rests his elbow on his knee and holds his chin with a hand now, watching his freckled friend scamper through his messy closet; clothes strewn inside and crawling out the door as if wanting to be free from the horrors that lurk within Yamaguchi’s closet. Oh, what horrors indeed.

“ _Tsukkiiiii_ ,” Yamaguchi whines, “you don’t understand—“

To which Kei cuts in with a, “Again, every time.”

Yamaguchi huffs as he holds two collared shirts side by side. He turns and gestures towards himself. “Alright,” he nudges the green shirt, “this one says, ‘I’m subtle but not shy I swear,’” then he nudges the light brown shirt, “and this one says, ‘I’m down to earth but I’m not sweet.’” He looks at Kei, waiting.

Sighing, the blonde starts, “Yamaguchi.”

“Tsukki.”

Clearly, Yamaguchi isn't backing down. He wants an answer.  _ Every time. Every. Time. _

“Fine, the green one. Can we go now?”

Yamaguchi drops the brown shirt and hums. He’s got that look of contemplation on his face.

_ Oh no. _ Kei stands. “Ya—“

“This green’s too dark. Maybe a lighter one—“

Tsukishima grasps the boy’s wrist, stopping him from venturing the closet. “Yamaguchi. It’s fine. That green suits you fine. Can we just go?”

Yamaguchi bites his lips, his eyebrows drawing together in frustration. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” 

___

The Tsukishima family greet Yamaguchi like normal, glad that Kei’s friend could join them in their family night dinner outing. 


End file.
